


John finds Tumblr

by welcome_to_write_fail



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, no buttsex i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_to_write_fail/pseuds/welcome_to_write_fail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock walks in on John browsing the Johnlock smeared website 'Tumblr' only to find the homosexual tension online is slowly becoming reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John finds Tumblr

 I sat in the chair next to the fireplace. The fire was not burning though the heat from my laptop warmed my thighs. ‘ _Johnlock_ ' the word fluttered through my head repeatedly. Sherlock was out, doing whatever he did when he went out. This was one of those rare occasions where I could browse the internet for more of this… _Johnlock_. After the success with Sherlock and I, the media was, for some reason, keeping a close eye on the relationship between us. Sherlock acted as if he hadn’t noticed, but I was conscious to the looks and sighs he gave. He knew exactly what was going on. And so at that moment, the screen bright on my tired eyes, I browsed. I’m not sure how long I did this for but I remember finding one website,  _Tumblr_  I think it was called, and spent hours just scrolling through the page. There was so much to see and it was endless. Stories and art work all to do with me and Sherlock doing… things. There was what seemed to be an emotional uproar which was convinced on us two…

      “John?” I heard Sherlock’s deep voice from behind me and I shivered, closing the laptop as quickly as I could, “I didn’t know you were such an… art enthusiast.”

      “No, no, no, Sherlock. I…  _I_  didn’t do  _this_.” I yelled, voice breaking slightly, jumping up and rubbing my eyes, “I swear to god.”

      “Really?” he mumbled with a cheeky smile, “Maybe I should confiscate your laptop whenever I go out.”

      I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes hoping this would all go away. _Damn the internet_. This was a whole new level of embarrassment. Somehow Sherlock knew… he could read me like a book. He knew the real reasons as to why I browse the web and see all these things people have put so much effort into doing. And all for the sake of us two. But I cant deny the real reason why I hunt for it on the internet. It gives me hope. The hope that one day it will become a reality. I opened my eyes and saw Sherlock, still standing there looking at me. He stepped closer and let his long coat slip off revealing that purple shirt that looks so good on him, and he whispered, “ _John_ …”

      “Umm… Sherlock?” I asked in a panic as he reached in for a hug. I tensed up and felt my spine tingle and my heart skip. This had never happened before. I took his arm and tried to push him away but I froze. His pulse was racing. Could it be that he too… no. I felt so weak, so helpless within his strong and somewhat loving grasp. ‘ _Just let it happen!_ ' my confused head screamed to myself, ' _You know you want to!_ ’. And  _god_ , I did. He pulled back I held my head down. How was I supposed to react to that? I felt his fingertips on my chin and he tilted my head to face his loving eyes, blue as the sky and dilated. All I could do was stare back in awe. Sherlock’s hands dropped to my waist and I felt sparks in my mind. What was happening? My emotions were everywhere and I just stood… stared into those eyes for what seemed to be forever.

      And then  _he kissed me_. It came from nowhere and shocked me right to the bone. I felt adrenaline surge through my body and I became weaker still. My arms automatically went to his shoulders and for the first time since Afghanistan… I felt a tear roll down my cheek. This was it. It was happening. It was becoming reality.

      And then, too soon, Sherlock pulled back I saw a flicker of embarrassment in his eyes and saw his pale cheeks blush, “John, I…” the words he spoke could only lead up to those three words. The ones I had waited for him to say to me since the day I met him. “ _John I lo.._.”

      But he was cut off by the wind.  _The wind?_  What, inside 221b? How could there possibly be wind? But there was, and it spiralled around us and howled in my ears like a tornado. Sherlock’s grip tightened around me and I sensed his fear.  _He was scared?_  I clung to him tightly and buried my head into his chest. The hurricane that was now tumbling through our flat whistled and played with my hair. I could hear papers and trinkets being blown across the room. ‘Mrs Hudson wont like this…’ I thought.

      And then, as quickly as it has started, it stopped and all I could hear was the panting and heavy breathing of Sherlock and I.

      I looked up. ‘ _What is that?_ ' I asked myself as I stared at what seemed to be a blue police box sitting in our living room.

      “How…” I started but the front door opened to reveal a man. His suit and braces were exquisite. Nothing like the clothes you would see in everyday London. And his bow tie hung proud beneath his Adams apple, bold and colourful. It made a statement. What a quirky man. 

      “Ah! Yes! Baker Street!” He yelled happily with a spin, revealing the green silk lining of his brown jacket. He then turned to Sherlock and I and froze, pulling a face, raising an eyebrow, “I’m not… interrupting… am I?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote! Thought I'd share it anyway despite how unprofessional.
> 
> domain-of-justice.tumblr.com


End file.
